warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kitescratch
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Kitekit |apprentice=Kitepaw |warrior=Kitescratch |mother=Reedclaw |sister=Turtlecrawl |mentor=Sagenose |app=Unknown |livebooks=''Squirrelflight's Hope, ''Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw |deadbooks=Unknown }} Kitescratch is a reddish-brown tom. Kitescratch is a SkyClan warrior under Leafstar's leadership in the lake territories. He was born as Kitekit to Reedclaw along with his sister Turtlekit. He became an apprentice known as Kitepaw with Sagenose as his mentor. As an apprentice, he and Turtlepaw would often tease Rootpaw for having a weird father. Kitepaw later earned his warrior name, Kitescratch. History In The Broken Code ''Lost Stars :When Leafstar calls a meeting, Kitepaw and Turtlepaw push their way out from apprentices den and dart across to join their mentors, Blossomheart and Sagenose. After Needlepaw and Rootpaw's ceremony, Kitepaw bounds over and congratulates them, giving Rootpaw's shoulder a friendly shove. Turtlepaw jokes how Tree doesn't look very proud of them, and the two new apprentices get defensive. Kitepaw tells them to keep their fur on and that Turtlepaw is only joking, and they have to admit that their father is weird. Needlepaw says weird is good, and that Tree is the mediator for all five of the Clans. Kitepaw asks if he hasn't done that recently, and Rootpaw retorts that they have been at peace with the other Clans and they have Tree to thank for that. Kitepaw good humoredly mews if he says so, then urges them to come to the apprentices den and they'll help them make their nests. :Kitepaw and Turtlepaw are training, and their mentors leave to go hunting. Turtlepaw tells Rootpaw, who is having trouble with a battle move, that he is waiting too long. Before the young tom can reply, Kitepaw interrupts, with malicious eyes, that he could just decide to follow another path in life, and maybe he's having trouble because he is not meant to be a warrior, maybe he is meant to be the kind of cat who talks to the dead. The two toms nearly fight, but Turtlepaw shoulders herself between them, saying they'll get in trouble for fighting, and sneeringly adds that it's not like Rootpaw would win anyway. Rootpaw insists he will become a strong warrior, and Kitepaw suggests that if he wants to prove himself, maybe he can help them collect herbs down by the lake. Rootpaw agrees, and once they reach the lake, the two older apprentices continue jabbing at him, and Rootpaw gets furious and charges at them. However, he ends up running out onto the ice of the lake. The ice breaks and he falls in, and when Bristlepaw and a ThunderClan patrol come to help, she sees Kitepaw and Turtlepaw running up and down along the bank, yowling in terror. :After Bristlepaw saves Rootpaw, Kitepaw apologizes, ducking his head with shame and helps him walk to the ThunderClan camp where he recovers. Bristlepaw tells Rootpaw that he needs to stay away from Kitepaw and Turtlepaw and not listen to their ideas. As Rootpaw and Dewspring head out, he sees Leafstar speaking with the two apprentices, who have their heads bowed, and Dewspring explains that she is punishing them for putting him in danger. Rootpaw runs into the pair and asks how their punishment is going, and Kitepaw turns away with a hiss, as though he is too angry to speak. Turtlepaw tells him their punishment was to scrap the earth in the dirtplace to make it soft, and Rootpaw apologizes, but is interrupted by Kitepaw who says only a foolish cat would fall into the lake like he did, then adds he is the son of the weirdest cat in the Clan so it's no surprise he is that mouse-brained. :Rootpaw manages to catch a massive crow for SkyClan when they have a shortage of prey due to the harsh leafbare. He expects a mocking remark from Kitepaw, but the tom only gives him a respectful nod. Rootpaw is allowed to chose some cats to share the crow with and picks Needlepaw, Kitepaw, and Turtlepaw. Kitepaw looks surprised, but gives his Clanmate a nod of thanks. As they eat, Kitepaw admits he was impressed with Rootpaw when he stood up to him that day he fell through the ice. With a gleam of amusement, he says it was stupid, but brave. Rootpaw gets along better with the older apprentices, but since he brought Bristlepaw some prey as a thank you for saving him, he sometimes catches them glancing at him resentfully over the dwindling fresh-kill pile. The Silent Thaw :When Rootpaw runs away from the ghost of Bramblestar in fear, he falls into the lake. Kitescratch stares at the drenched apprentice and laughs at him, stating this is the second time he’s fallen into the lake, which embarrasses Rootpaw. Later, Rootpaw sees Kitescratch speaking with Needlepaw and Wrenpaw. In the ''Super Editions ''Squirrelflight's Hope :Kitekit and Turtlekit are kits in SkyClan, born to Reedclaw. When Squirrelflight arrives in the SkyClan camp, she sees him and his sister playing in the puddles with two smaller kits. She mentions that he and Turtlekit couldn't be older than three moons. Tree tells the ThunderClan deputy that he and Turtlekit are Reedclaw's kits when she asks about them. Character pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Reedclaw: Sister: :Turtlecrawl: :Dewspring: Grandmother: :Plumwillow: Grandfather: :Sandynose: Great-grandfathers: :Waspwhisker: :Patchfoot: Great-grandmothers: :Fallowfern: :Clovertail: Great-uncles: :Nettlesplash: :Rabbitleap: :Creekfeather: Great-aunts: :Birdwing: :Honeytail: Half-great-uncles: :Rockshade: :Bouncefire: Half-great-aunt: :Tinycloud: Great-great-grandmother: :Unnamed she-cat: Second cousins: :Palesky: :Nectarsong: :Fringewhisker: :Gravelnose: :Curlypaw: :Snipkit: :Fidgetflake: :Pebbleshine: :Parsleyseed: :Quailfeather: :Sunnypelt: :Pigeonfoot: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes External links * Notes and references fi:Kitescratchru:Сапсанfr:Kitescratchde:Milanpfote Category:Characters Category:SkyClan cats Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:The Silent Thaw characters